


Before time runs out

by tchouby



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is loud, M/M, Music, Poe Dameron Can Sing, Poe sings like an angel, Quetarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouby/pseuds/tchouby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not enough time for the two of them to know each other, but maybe Poe can share with Finn something  personnal he enjoyed doing waiting for his parents when he was young. And maybe Finn'll understand what he really wants to say to him.</p><p> </p><p>(Because Oscaar Isaac has the voice of an angel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before time runs out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of the Coen brothers so when I put two and two I couldn't unsee Poe singning Llewyn's songs (in Inside Llewyn Davis).  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M8m4LyFSkE  
> The song is Fare Thee Well and can be heard at the above link. 
> 
> Really, I'm sure Finn would agree with me that Poe is a dashing singer.

'' I didn't know you played music''

Poe smiles softly at his friend's statement. It's not something he advertises in the compound, but Finn is too cute when he’s in awe and he really wants to impress him. In fact, he doesn’t remember the last time he played for someone. Music is too personal. Poe is energy and cockiness, not moody and lonely unlike his music. Usually it’s best if others don’t hear him play, so that they only think of him as this dashing pilot who fears nothing.

With Finn, it is something else. He likes Finn. The growing space he occupies in his bones is aching for contact. It aches for Finn to take him over. To make Finn laugh and make him forget everything about FN-2187.

He remembers their first meeting, how he felt, how perfect everything was to have been found by the Stormtrooper. His squadron is still laughing at him since he mentioned it. But Poe knows since their first time flying together that in the midst of chaos, pain and confusion, he had found something. Since that, he just wants to share with Finn every little detail about Poe Dameron and he wants to know everything about Finn. Finn the big mystery in his life, the handsome young man, the warm feeling spreading inside of him.

There are his lingering thoughts in the air, surrounding them in a quiet silence. He slowly plays with a cord of his quetarra*, trying his hands at making decent sounds for a little while. From the corner of his eyes he sees Finn. All smile and energy.

''Yeah I dabble for fun'' He says playfully.

Finn's bunk is at the other side of the compound, but since he had been discharged from the medbay Poe has tried to find every occasion to spend some time with him. To fill the lonely hours with his growing feelings, sharing story of his life. But at one point, when you try to know someone in the midst of a war, time is precious and Poe knows waiting for Rey's return and Kylo Ren's rage won't last forever. So maybe it is time to show Finn this side of him, maybe it is not, but there is no time for wondering and so little time for feelings and warmth and Finn's smiles.

Satisfied with his quetarra tuning, Poe looks up at dark expecting eyes.

''Wanna hear me play handsome?''

And time stops. And there is only this. Poe sitting on his bed and Finn pouncing on his chair. And there is only them; just for a little much longer, just a little much longer, Poe wishes in silence.

He thinks he hears Finn's answer. He starts to play. Between them there's only this, only the first notes of Poe's music and his low voice.

'' _I'd fly the river to the one I love_

 _Well fare thee well_ ''

As he sings the first verse, he can feel Finn's enthusiasm. The ex-Stormtrooper is silently laughing, shaking his head in disbelief and looking around as if this could not be real. ''You're kidding me''

'' _I remember one evening,_

_in the pourin' rain_

_And in my heart was an achin' pain_ '

_Well fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_

_ Muddy river runs muddy 'n' wild _

_ Can't give a bloody for my unborn child  _

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_ '' 

Like this he is sharing so much more than words, there is piece of his childhood and things left unsaid. Poe thinks Finn gets what he tries to do. Stolen glances at him shows Poe this amazingly beautiful man full of lips and teeth and strength. Maybe they'll have to leave later, but that'll be for another time. Not now, not with this. 

'' _So show us a bird flyin' high above_

_ Life ain't worth living without the one you love _

_ Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well _

_Well fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_ ''

When the music stops time starts again. Leaving the moment out of reach for all the darkness around their quest.

Poe slowly looks up, looking at Finn directly for the first time since the beginning of the song. And Poe knows he is fucked. He knows he is in love. He is in love with everything Finn is and all he does. He is in love with his big smile, and that stupid song just made things worst. How are you supposed to live when you feel... when you feel this. How are you supposed to live when the other makes it so easy to love them. With their energy and their words and their…. Everything. 

‘’Wow, Poe you sing like a damn angel**’’  Finn is standing up, surprised on his face. Laughing like an idiot. Mumbling something about hidden talent. Energy is boiling under his skin, Poe can feel it.

The younger man turns around and opens the door. He is already half outside, laughing and screaming.

‘’ POE DAMERON IS A KRIFFIN GENIUS’’

It’s true when they say that laughing is contagious because Poe can’t help himself but follow Finn in his zeal. In the end, they’re both chuckling in their seat. And a moment becomes much more than a moment, it stretches and transforms into a quiet secret. Into shared looks and unspoken feelings. And covers them in a comfort they can only find in each other’s presence. 

‘’I like you Poe’’ 

And there it is.

Poe’s heart skips a beat. Or maybe it stops beating for a minute, he doesn’t know. All he knows is his awareness of Finn’s body tilting towards the floor, and his eyes looking up at him.

But Poe doesn’t know that he is smiling like an idiot and he is not aware of Finn’s admiration.

Finn likes him, Poe loves Finn, and it’s enough for now. ‘’So how does this work ?’’ Poe’s cocky smile is back on. ‘’I start talking, you talk ? We kiss ?’’

There’s something hovering in the air, and both their smiles speak for what they can’t say right now. Finn is handsome, Poe is dashing and a great singer. Poe silently wishes for more time with Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> *the quetarra is a real instrument in the star wars universe : http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Quetarra
> 
> ** Of course Finn is talking about those kind of angel : http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Angel


End file.
